


If you need me, call me (no matter where you are)

by writworm42



Series: Aftercare fics [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, bertha makes a cameo appearance, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke & Vanjie do aftercare long-distance.





	If you need me, call me (no matter where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to highlight online/long-distance kink in this one, because aftercare in these dynamics is TRICKY, but not impossible! 
> 
> Reassurance, keeping up endorphins, and time together are good ideas, but they are NOT the only ones! As per usual, MY FICS DON'T COUNT AS RESEARCH OR RECOMMENDATIONS!!!! I can NOT guarantee (and wouldn't even dare suggest) that it will work for you. Every set of play partners has their own routine--it's important to find what works for you! 
> 
> Also, do not ever, ever feel like you have to suffer through a dom or subdrop alone just bc your play partner(s) are online or long-distance. If they're good partners, they'll support you!
> 
> Title from Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye. Thank you Holtzmanns for beta-ing, you're seriously the best!!!

The FaceTime call comes almost immediately after the texts stop.

“You okay?” Brooke’s face pops up on screen, her eyes wide and brow furrowed with concern.

“Mhm,” Vanessa smiles, “All good. You didn’t hurt me.” 

“Good.” Brooke exhales, her face softening. “How’re you feeling?”

Vanessa pauses. How _ is _she feeling? 

Floaty, for one. And fuzzy, but not in a bad way—almost like she’s caught in a warm, heady fog, one that makes her sleepy and content. 

“‘M good, daddy.” She smiles slowly, not caring how dopey she probably looks. It doesn’t matter; from the way Brooke exhales again and smiles, she can tell that Brooke thinks she’s the cutest thing in the world right now.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. So, _ so _proud. You did so well. My good boy.”

It’s always the same compliments, always the same praise--_ I’m so proud of you, you did so good, you’re such a good boy. _Somehow, though, it doesn’t matter; after a scene, it’s all Vanessa ever needs to hear. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Vanessa’s smile grows wider, the praise making her heart swell with happiness and pride in herself. 

“I’m sorry I’m not there to cuddle you right now.” Brooke sighs again, but Vanessa shakes her head.

“You’re here right now, and that’s what matters. I love you, okay?” It breaks her heart sometimes, it really does, to see Brooke so concerned, so worried that she’s hurt her, but she doesn’t take it personally—this is all a part of the process, what Brooke needs to come out of domspace and feel okay again. Especially now, while they’re miles apart, separated by a country’s borders and two timezones while Brooke is in Toronto and Vanessa is… Home.

Alone.

It’s strange; both of them travel so much, they should be used to distance by now. Used to nights with cold, empty space in the bed beside them, used to loving the nights they have together that much more. Somehow, though, the stretch of time after scenes always seems to drum back up old feelings, the ghost of abandonment, loneliness, and grief churning in Vanessa’s stomach.

Thank God Brooke is determined not to let Vanessa wallow them.

“I love you, too.” Brooke smiles back, “No matter how far we are apart. And I’m sending the biggest hugs and kisses from here, okay?”

Vanessa nods. She’s about to resign to the fact that she’ll probably stay sad for the rest of the night, when a sudden memory pops into her head.

_ For aftercare, _ Brooke had said upon presenting the huge, squishy plush frog to Vanessa before she left for her latest tour, the one she was still on now. _ When I’m not here. Hug Bertha instead. _

“I’m not disappearing, I’m just getting Bertha, okay?” She excuses herself quickly, returning a moment later to see Brooke’s face soften as she hugs the stuffed animal close to her chest. It’s not as good as Brooke, but it’ll do, especially with Brooke staying on the other end of her phone with her, practically beaming at how Vanessa snuggles into the toy she gave her.

“You take such good care of me, Brock.” Vanessa reassures, and she can tell that Brooke has finally settled, all tension finally leaving her body upon hearing her name. _ Brock. _Nothing brought her out of domspace better than being demoted from daddy back to good old Brock, no longer a commanding, strict figure but the same old goof she knows that Vanessa fell in love with.

The same old goof Vanessa is overjoyed to see right now. 

“So, what movie should we watch together?” Brooke’s voice is light now, caring. “Or do you need to grab some chocolate first?”

“Emperor’s New Groove, but chocolate first, and you too!” Vanessa scolds, pretending to pout. Brooke laughs. 

“Alright, alright. Gotta have those endorphins, I got it. Be right back, then let’s start it up.” 

“Sounds good.” Vanessa agrees cheerfully, already getting up to search for the bar of white chocolate she knows she has laying around somewhere.

By the time the movie ends, they’re back to normal, laughing and joking and just being Vanessa and Brooke, each of them ready to say goodnight and leave the other safe and sound.  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I hope y'all enjoyed <3 Happy (softer side of) kinktober <3


End file.
